That Special Day
by KarthanRockland
Summary: This is a story I had loaded under an old account, I edited it greatly and reposted here. It is the story of Squall trying to do something nice for Rinoa, and the things that get in the way.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Square Enix. I do however offer 20 bucks for the Final Fantasy rights. Something tells me I will not get it though.

AN: mean thoughts.

**That Special Day**

Daylight, the first rays of sun start to sweep across the Alucald Plains in this fair land of Balamb, and slowly like a rising tide, begin to creep up the side of the Garden. The sunlight rushes into the dark caves of the dormitory windows, driving away the sleep cradling darkness. Slowly the encroaching sun glides across the meticulously clean floor, of the Commander's room. The invader pauses not, at the edge of the bed, it wastes no time in covering all the room it can with its radiance. I open my eyes only to instantly shut them back once again; the sun in all its glory blinding me as I wake up. I must have been so nervous last night, worrying about today that I forgot to close my curtains. I have to make sure that today goes perfectly, no screw ups. I have been planning this day or months, I have every detail worked out. Come on, out of bed, lets get started. 

I stumble my way into the bathroom of my dorm. I can not help but feel lucky to have my own bathroom, being the commander of an entire Garden does have its little perks I guess, but the stress and long work hours are tough. I would be lieing if I said it was not worth every bit of it though. I like knowing that I keep things in order and help to provide the best training in the world for our mercenaries. I keep people alive. All of the work and meetings are behind me today; today is my day simply for her… Rinoa. Just the thought of my raven haired angel brings a small, but noticeable smile to my face. Just before getting in the shower, I happen to look in the mirror over my sink. I am smiling again, wow, she has changed me a lot. I reach in to adjust the water to the temperature I like, I go through the normal ritual, shower, wash my hair, shave, only today I take an little extra time to make sure I am super clean. I can not see my angel on this day smelling funky.

I exit the shower and towel off. Renewed and fresh I walk into my incredibly bland room. Plain white walls and the weird blue carpet on the floor. The only things that keeps the room form committing fashion suicide is the light blue curtains that match the covers on the bed and the 2 pictures on my wall, one of my friends and I, the other of just Rinoa. I can not help but take a few seconds to look at her picture. She is my everything. I could not live my life without her. "I love you" I say without really even noticing. I come out of my daze and look around the room again trying to find my watch. I do not mind admitting that my entire room would be nothing but white if it was not for the curtains and sheets that Rinoa gave me a few months ago. I remember it well…

Rinoa and I had been together for about seven months now. I was reading up on the new modifications to my gunblade that the Esthar scientists had made, I am sure that "Dad" put them up to it. I can not believe that he is my father, he is nothing like me. The guy is so unprofessional, so clumsy. The only thing that we have in common is that we do not like to talk in public. I guess that we do kind of look alike th... knock knock I Stood up from my desk an walked to the door, Pressed the open button, the door made its usual hissing sound as it opened. I half expected to see Zell standing there about to drag me to the cafeteria to get hotdogs, I was happy to be so wrong. When I opened the door there she was in her cute outfit she wore all the time. I remember thinking Does she wash that outfit everyday or do just about all he clothes look the same, like most of mine do? I really only own like 3 outfits, I just so happen to have about 7 sets of each. After pulling my mind back into place, I was smart enough to say "Hi, Rinoa. What brings you here, and what do you have behind your back." "Well, aren't we just full of questions today? I am here to give you something", the smiling angel says as she walks past me and sits on the bed with the box in her lap.

Oh crap, it is not our anniversary, it is not Valentine's, why did she get me something! Think, damn it, what is special about today... I am in trouble! Luckily she broke my train of thought when she patted the bed next to her, "Stop thinking so hard, I just got you something, it is not a special occasion or anything. Now get over here and open it." As soon as I hit the bed she propped her feet up in my lap and giggled, "Open it up already!" I picked up the rather heavy box and opened it to find a folded blue cloth. I think that the word to best describe my expression would be "Huh?" Rinoa punched me in the arm and said, "They are curtains for your window and sheets for the bed. If I am going to be spending time here, this room will need some girling up." The rest of the day was spent rearranging my room and changing the color scheme from bland white to pretty blue heaven. I would never admit it but I liked it. It still amazes me how she is so comfortable around me, most of the students in my own Garden cross the hall when I walk by. I have become more open to my friends but I still seem cold and harsh on the outside. 

My mind was brought out of its jaunt to the past by my alarm clock going off. "Wow, 8:15 already, time to go wake the princess." I say with a smile as I put on my jacket and head for the door. I am sure to wipe off all trace of the smile as I exit my room and head to Rinoa's room down the hall. I retrace my steps along the path I must have walked a thousand times to Rinoa's room. Just as I am about three doors down I hear Rinoa scream.

I pull out my new improved gunblade I still need to name this thing , I press the button on the side and the iridescent blue energy that creates the blade springs to life. Why I still carry it in my own Garden I do not know, old habit I guess. I dash forward the last few feet, raise my weapon over my head and slash my way through the door to Rinoa's room. I am standing at the entrance to her room seething with hate for whatever was hurting my angel when I was totally caught off guard, there was my sweet Rinoa laying in the floor... watching TV? "Rinoa are you alright?" I almost yell. She looks over at me and says, "Look, your dad is on TV." Sure enough he was there giving a speech thanking the Garden for helping deal with all the monsters in the area after the Lunar Cry. "I heard you scream from the hall, what happened?" "Nothing, I was just excited to see Mr. Laguna, you know you two do look a lot alike. Umm Squall, what did you do to my door?" She says with a look of confusion. I just hang my head and place my hand on my forehead, once Quistis said that if I keep doing that I am going to have a permanent hand print there, "I thought you were in trouble, I wanted to protect you." I try to cover up my reddening face in embarrassment. "Ooohhh that is so sweet!" Rinoa squeals as she jumps up and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What a great knight you are, good boyfriend too." She whispers to me as she moves back from the hug. I look into her eyes but can not shake the feeling I am being watched. I turn to discover that by now there has been quite a congregation growing in the hall. Drawing a complete blank on what kind of excuse to come up with I just stick to the basics, I turn to them and in the midst of about 30 people including Quistis, Slephie and Irvine, I simply say, "Whatever… go on about your business." Almost all the students then walk away slightly intimidated by the gunblade-wielding psycho they probably think I am now. I do happen to notice my friends chuckling as they walk away. I am never going to hear the end of this. 

I turn back to Rinoa who is practically crying with laughter now, "Oh so you think it is funny when I make an idiot of myself in front of everybody?" I say trying to hold back a smile. Rinoa then just simply walks past me and pats me on the shoulder; "Extremely funny, it is not everyday that Squall Leonheart, "The Lion of Balamb" comes crashing through a door shouting a battle cry. But you did look cute doing it. Let's go to breakfast." "I did not shout a battle cry." Thank Hyne. Once again I am forced to hang my head in shame as I am drug to breakfast by the angel on my arm.

When we enter the cafeteria I notice that Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie are already at our normal table. Quistis is silently nibbling at a bread stick while reading up on the new regulations, next to Zell who is eating like it is his last meal, on the other side of the table Selphie is talking her way through breakfast as Irvine is trying his best to flirt with her. You know, I really do like having friends now, it is peaceful this way. Well peaceful on the days that I can keep Selphie away from sugar. Rinoa and I sit down in our chairs only to notice Quistis, Selphie and Irvine start to laugh. Only slightly slowing down from his voracious eating, Zell whines "What? What did I miss?" Irvine spoke up, as he was the only one not eating, to tell Zell the story of what happened earlier. "Well ya see, captain calm over here," he says pointing at me, "took it upon himself to crash through Rinoa's door, screaming a war cry like a gunblade wieldin' psycho." Irvine could not help but to grab his gut in laughter, Zell was not too far behind, trying and failing miserably to try and keep food from flying out of his mouth. "I did not scream a war cry, why do people keep saying that." This day is really going down hill fast. What next? Now all I need is Sei... 

"So Puberty Boy finally lost his mind huh?" I heard the voice behind me and knew that this day was going straight to hell. I decided to stand for this, I turn to look Seifer right in the eyes. Why did I let Cid talk me into pardoning him, but he does make a great disciplinary squad leader. "Maybe I am just actually GOOD at protecting MY sorceress." I stare right into him feeling pride at having a good comeback for once. "Yeah, well I am going to laugh when whatever powers that stupid looking thing blows sky high. Not only that but Lionheart has to be the most unoriginal name I have ever heard. You might as well just have called it 'Squall's shiny blue gunblade" Seifer retorts. A flash of brilliance washed over me "Maybe I should pass a new rule in garden that only people who have PASSED the SeeD exam can carry a weapon." Oh that was so sweet! Rinoa must have sensed the growing tension, she stood up and grabbed me by the arm and led to the exit. "Lets go Squall, you can walk me to my class on the way to your office. By the way Seifer, I think his big weapon is sexy, it matches his eyes." With that over, my angel took me by the arm again and lead me out of the cafeteria. Oh this day has started out wonderfully, the one day I want everything to go right and everything is messed up so far. 

As we are leaving breakfast I mention, "I can not believe you dated him." Rinoa decided to ease my mind a little "It was only for 2 months, he was a military guy, I thought that if I buddied up to him that he might help my organization. At the time the Forest Owls were very small, we needed all the help we could get. I know now that all it was was just the bad planning of a 16 year old girl. He was really just a jerk. Just so you know I never even kissed him." Thank Hyne, that would have haunted me forever. Now that that cloud had lifted I decide to put the first wheels of my plan into motion, "Umm Rinoa, I have a surprise for you." There is that smile again, she looks so cute when she smiles. "Really, I love surprises, what is it?" I think it would be best if I did not leave her dangling so I sped up my plans "I will show you soon, meet me in the Ragnarök hangar in 15 minuets, ok?" "Sure. Are we going somewhere, should I dress up?" she asks me almost all in one breath. "You can just wear what you have on if you like. It is nothing fancy." I say to her hoping she will calm down. "Ok I will meet you there, see you then baby." Rinoa turns and jogs her way back to her dorm, her long silky black hair gently swaying as she moves, her light blue duster fluttering behind her. How can this girl stay happy 24-7, it is just plain strange, but I like it. How could I have been so luck to have finally met a girl as beautiful as her, and on top of it all she actually loves me. I am one lucky man. This day is going to be better than I thought. I run back to my room and pick up the picnic basket I have prepared, check to make sure I did not forget anything, and have just enough time to hide it in the ship before Rinoa arrives.

I am just walking back out of the Ragnarök when I see Rinoa come up. "So what are we doing Squall? And what were you doing in there?" She says with that all knowing smile. "Umm I was just making sure that it is ready to fly." I lied through my teeth. "It is a surprise but I can not let you see where we are gong till we get there, so if you do not mind please put this on." I say as I hold up a black silk scarf. Rinoa has this look on her face that seems to say, "Where is my Squall and what did you do to him?" she breaks her gaze at me and says happily, "Sure Squall, I will wear a blindfold for you." adding a mischievous grin at the end. "I will put it on you if you like, turn around." I say softly, trying not to sound like I am giving orders. "Ok, do it for me baby." she says with a slight giggle I could tell she way trying to hide. I gently bring the ebony silk up over her eyes and begin to tie it gently behind her head, I notice as I am standing there that she has tiny little goosebumps on the neck and shoulders. Nobody is looking so what the hell, she is my girlfriend after all. I take this chanve tolean down and lightly kiss her on the neck right near her shoulder. In response she shutters just a little. Note to self, remember willingness about the blindfold for future use. He he he wait, wait, wait, come on Squall get your mind out of the gutter…. for now "Here take my arm Rinoa I will lead you to your seat." I say as she does exactly that. I lead her up the ramp into the ship, I walked her to her seat. I like the way that she holds on to me, makes me fell nice for some reason. I gently place her in the co-pilot seat and lean down to fasten her seatbelt. As I snap the seatbelt in place Rinoa puts her arms around me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Thank you for being my boyfriend, thank you for doing this for me, and just thank you for being you Squall." "You are worth every bit of it my angel, all of this and more. Thank you for letting me be with you, and thank you for letting me be your Knight."

"Squall, ummm I love you and all but can I ask you something?" Rinoa asks kind of shyly. "Of course, what is it?" I am totally lost on what she might want. "You know I trust you, but sense when can you pilot the Ragnarök? The last time I checked you had trouble figuring out how to set your watch." "Oh that is easy, I have the auto-pilot set. I have never been able to get the hang of these mechanical things." "So you do not have to actually do anything, on the trip but sit there, right?" "Yeah I guess not." "Good." At that Rinoa unfastened herself, and stepped over to my seat and plopped down on my lap. "I like this seat better anyway." She wraps her arms around my neck as I place mine around her waist. You know, Rinoa and I have been dating for almost a full year, and I still get nervous talking to her sometimes. "Ye...Yeah I like having you this close to me. It makes me happy." I stumble through the words but they come out at least. I do nto know how Irvine does it, I am so unsmoth it is almost funny. Rinoa lays her head on my shoulder, and closes her eyes. This is truly the greatest thing in my life. "Squall, I really do love you, you know." "I know angel, I love you too." before we know it we are blazing a trail to our destination, we do not say anything the whole way there, just being that close to one another was enough words for us both. The entire flight lasted only about 45 minuets but it was nice to have some time alone with Rinoa. When we arrive, I give Rinoa a little nudge to get up but she hugs me tight and says, "Just a few more minutes, I love this." "Ok." It was all I could say, and all I needed to. After about another 20 minutes, I notice that Rinoa's breathing has slowed and that she has fallen asleep. I scoop her up in my arms and grab the basket as I silently, and slowly creep down the exit ramp.

"Are you ready for your first surprise?" I ask. It is not loud enough to startle her but just enough to wake her up. "Squall, why are you holding me in the air?" "Because I took you outside. If you are ready I will take off the blindfold and show you your first surprise." to which I receive a very excited "Oh yes, I have had to wait the entire flight here, come on let me see." "Say please?" I tease. Rinoa answers me with a very shocking "Please, kiss Squall, kiss Please let me see it kiss." The kisses were not just tiny little pecks, they were hot, full of passion, the last one ended with he nibbling on my bottom lip just a bit. Ok, that was freakin' amazing. I slip off Rinoa's blindfold to reveal…. the flower field by the orphanage. "Ooohhh Squall, you brought me to our special place for a picnic! I love you! This is great, I love it." she says as she squeezes me tight around the neck and turns so fast in my arms that I almost drop her. She kisses me and for the first time the kiss is not a slow loving soft kiss this one is different, this one is hard and kind of wet. Wow, she really loves this, I have never seen her this excited, and what a kiss. I have to do this more often. 

I lead her to a little patch of grass in the middle of the flower field, open the basket and take out a very large blanket, spread it on the ground and ask Rinoa to sit as I put down the basket. I reach into the basket and take out our meal: for Rinoa, baked salmon, a garden salad with ranch dressing , no cucumbers, sweet tea with two lemon wedges and for desert strawberry cheesecake. For me, spicy baked chicken, a Caesar salad with bacon bits, unsweetened tea with lemon, and for desert a white chocolate and macadamian nut cookie. I really hope that she does not tell people I can cook, somehow I think it would cause problems. I say in my best waiter voice, "your dinner is served Ma'am." "Squall where did you get this, and how did you know that this is some of my favorite food?" she asks me as she pours her ranch dressing onto her salad. I answer simply, "I cooked it for you, and as for how I know, every time I take you out I make a mental note of what you like and what you do not like. That is how I knew not to put cucumbers in your salad, I know you do not like them."

She just looks at me straight in the eyes like I just gave her a new puppy. "Rinoa, are you ok?" I ask because she has not moved sense I said that. I notice tears start to well up in her eyes so I ask the obvious question, "What is wrong, angel?" "Nothing is wrong, I am just so happy to have a good man like you by my side. I never knew that you could be so sweet, I just love you so much." she says as she leans over to me and gives me the sweetest kiss ever. "You are worth every bit and more. Now eat up before it gets cold." I am really beginning to like this romantic stuff. She is really worth every bit of it. My train of thought is broken once again as I hear Rinoa say, "Uh Squall you forgot something." "I did? What did I forget?" I answer. "The forks." Crap 

"Wait right here, I will be right back." I say as I bolt back to the Ragnarök hoping that there are some forks in there for some reason. I dive through the first aid kit, but find nothing. I check the supply locker, just some MREs. I then head to the cockpit and just franticly look around hoping that I might find some forks and things there for some reason. It took me about 10 minutes but finally I struck gold, or in this case, plastic. After searching high and low I return back to the picnic with a single plastic fork in my hand still wrapped in the plastic it came in at the drive through in Esthar that Zell stops at all the time. Note to self, talk to Zell about fast food in the Ragnarök, also ask how he got a space ship through a drive through in the first place. "I found a fork for you, here you go." I say as I sit back down next to her. "Where is yours?" she asks, like I did not see that one coming, I answer, "I will make do." "I have an idea." she says with a smile as she walks over to me and sits between my legs leaning her back against my chest. She then puts all of her food on my right and all of my food on my left. "We can just feed each other and that way both of us get to eat and plus I think that it is kind of romantic and sexy." She says with a smile offering me a bite of my salad. Sexy, wow never thought of eating as sexy but she has a point. Before we even start to eat Rinoa burst out in a fit of giggles, she is laughing so hard that I can feel my whole body shake. "What is so funny?" I ask in confusion. "You cooked all this for us right?" "Yeah. How is that funny?" "I just pictured you in your leather jacket and an apron, covered in flour. I have got to see this sometime. You have to come cook for me when we get back." I just look at her in a serious tone, "Are you making fun of my apron?" She can not hold it back anymore, Rinoa falls to her side laughing so hard she can not breathe, "Oh my Hyne, you do own an apron." "Oh just eat your food Sorceress." I say with a small grin. "As you command, my Knight." Wow, that sounded sexy. 

The meal goes well, as we feed each other at one point she accidentally lets a little salad dressing drip on my bottom lip and with out even blinking she says, "Oh, I'll get it." And gently licks it off. Oh dear Hyne where did she learn to do that. We have GOT to eat more meals alone like this. After our meal we just lean back and cuddle as we look at the clouds in the sky, we talk about this and that, but nothing in particular, when the next part of my plan pops into my head. I look deep into Rinoa's eyes and ask, "Hey, wanna go swimming?" "Oh yeah" she giggles as she stands up and looks toward the beach about 50 yards away. "Cool, here is your swimsuit." I say as I reach into the basket. "Oh ok, I will go change in the Ragnarök, be right back." She takes her swimsuit and skips to the Ragnarök. In the middle of changing I come to a stop Wait a second, she said 'yes' before I gave her her swimsuit, and then said 'oh ok' like she was disappointed when I gave it to her. Did I just miss a chance to go skinny-dipping with my girlfriend? The same girlfriend that I think about every single second of the day, the same sexy, excited girlfriend that just went to change, the very same one that I have yet to ummm never mind? I think I did just miss it, &&! Just as my thoughts were beginning to cool down I feel a Rinoa size weight land on my back and two arms wrap around my neck. "Hey, sexy, you thinking about me? Keep that up and I might stop letting you hang out with Irvine, he is starting to rub off on you." She says as she kisses my cheek and points toward the water as if to say, "Yah, go go go." I smirk as I grab her legs for balance and run and dive into the water with her still on my back. Thankfully when we come back up to the surface she is laughing and not mad. "You big meanie!" she giggles and says sarcastically as she slaps me on the arm, but I notice she leaves her hand on my arm and slightly moves it up and down. "Wow Squall, you know I never noticed how built you were. I just realized that this is the first time that we have seen each other in these kind of clothes." She says as she slides her hands over my arms and shoulders before pulling me into a tight hug and a very hot kiss. This was not part of the plan, think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts, umm chairs, cleaning my gunblade, salt shakers, pillows, pillows on beds, Rinoa on a bed, no, no, no, ok I need something big and unsexy… ah ha… Cid in a thong. Shiver Yep that did it, although I might never think about sex again after that mental image. Rinoa breaks off the kiss and asks me, "Hey want to play a game?" "Uh sure I guess, like what?" was my obvious answer. "How about truth or dare?" she said to my surprise.

"Sounds good but does that game really work with only two people?" Crap, why did I say that, I already missed the skinny-dipping opportunity, I am not going to miss this chance to make out with my angel. I need to get a filter put in my brain that will keep me from saying something stupid, before I can think about it. "Oh I am sure we can find a way to make it fun with just two people." she says with a grin. Ok, that was definitely a hint, but lets just test the waters for a few questions first. "It was your idea so you can go first." I say priding myself for the quick idea to get a picture of what she has in mind. "Ok, Squall, truth or dare?" she asks. "I think I will take truth this first time." I smile. "Ok, well then what were you thinking when I came back from the Ragnarök?" uh oh, not good I begin to stutter "Umm well, I was umm. sigh I was thinking about how you would look in your suit." good, not a complete lie, I was thinking that, it was her birthday suit not her bathing suit, but she does not know that. Yeah that was a good answer. That is 3 times today that I have come up with good lines. I am on a roll. 

"So you like thinking about your girlfriend half naked huh?" She jokes. yeah, of course, have you seen yourself. "Umm come on Rinny you know how sexy you look, do not try to deny it, you love to tease me." "Of course I do, I am your girlfriend, it is my job to tease you until I think you are ready" Until I am ready? I try to change the subject by saying, "Ok back to the game, truth or dare?" "Dare" she says. Ok, I am drawing a blank…think curse you…ah I have it "I dare you to give me a kiss" I say happily. "Now that I can do easy." She glides her way over too me and slides one hand behind my neck and the other into my hair. She gives me a deep wet, passionate kiss, slowly I feel her leg slide around my waist and she just kind of hops a little and wraps her legs around me. Oh shit, think unsexy thoughts cidinathongcidinathongcidinathongcidinathong I think my brain shut down for a while because she had to remind me it was her turn a couple of times before I said I wanted a dare. Ok, let's see how she handles it. 

"Ok, Squall I dare you to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." She dares. I comply but my mind is racing. I can honestly say that I would not keep my eyes closed around most people, I still have some major trust issues. Rinoa is different, I trust her completely. I know deep down in my heart that she would never do anything to hurt me, it is just one of the reasons that I love her so much. Ok, where is she going with this, what is she doing, wait, what is that splashing sound I get my answer as I feel her arms go around my neck and her lips lock onto mine. Wait, she feels different, Smoother, warmer, and softer against my chest. OH MY HYNE! She has her top off! She is pressed against me topless. I can not open my eyes though, curse that little minx, she is a clever one. I feel her move back and hear a little more splashing before she says, "Ok you can open them now." I open my eyes to see she is back to normal, but smiling a little more. This is making my last decision much easier. Our game continues but it is really just more of us daring each other to kiss and hug one another. It is the greatest time in my life. After another hour or so of just being happy to spend time with each other, I think it has come time to make my move.

"Rinoa, I have something to tell you and I think we should go back to the blanket first." I tell her in the most serious tone I can muster. "I have something to tell you as well." She says looking kind of sad. Ok now I am worried, I hate it when my angel looks sad. What is wrong, is there anything I can do? We walk out of the water and do not even bother to dry off as we sit down on the blanket. "I need to go first." she says with a sigh before continuing. "Ok, go ahead angel." "Squall, have you noticed what Adel, Edea and Ultimecia had in common?" ok, they were all female but that can't be it. Ummm they were not really the same age, um I have no idea. "No, I don't know." I answer puzzled. "None of them had children, and now that I am a sorceress I am worried I will not be able to have children either. What if being a sorceress means you can not have children, maybe the excess magic does something to you. It could just be a coincidence but I am worried." Without a pause for thought I pulled her over to me and placed her head against my chest. I gently stroked her hair as I whispered into her ear "Do not worry about that angel, I am sure that it is just chance, but no matter what I will stay by your side. Rinoa, do you know what today is?" I ask in a whisper.

Before waiting for her to answer I answer for her. "One year ago today I promised that no matter what happens, even if the world turned against you that I would stay by your side, I would be your knight. You know, when you were floating through space, I did not jump out to save you because I am a SeeD and it was my job to save you. I did it because I could not live with the thought of losing you. I did it because you are the world to me, I did it because I would rather die out in space with you than to live my life without you, I did it because you are the part of my soul that was missing all those years until I met you. It took me to the point where I thought that I was about to lose you to see it. I know now, more than anything, I love you Rinoa." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes but they were tears of joy. "Oh Squall" she says as she closes her eyes and hugs me tighter. "You are the bright shining light in my world of darkness of my life. You have saved me from myself. Not long after that event in space, right here where we are right now I made a promise to you. The promise that 'I'll be waiting here for you, so if you come here you will find me' but now I make you a new promise, a promise that you will never have to come here, because I will always be with you." I then bend down to one knee and take a small box out of the picnic basket, taking Rinoa's sweet hand in mine and offering the now opened box to her. Inside is a gold ring the, mountings for the diamond look like 2 angels were holding it up, on either side of them is a lion standing guard, inside the ring is the inscription "Forever an angel, forever my love." Then in the most nervous and serious tone of my life I ask, "I love you more that my very soul, I swear to you that I will stand by you, from now till the end of all time. Even if the world turns against you, I will always be there, I will always be your knight, you are already my sorceress, I want you to be my wife, Rinoa Heartilly, will you marry me?" "Oh yes Squall, Yes I will marry you!" Rinoa almost screams, hugs me close, knocking me down with a kiss. She asks me one quick question breaking the kiss, "Squall, do you promise to love me till death do us part?" I instantly answer, "No. Death would never end out love, I will love you for eternity." Even I the ever stoic, Squall Leonheart broke down in tears. We continued to lay there and kiss for a few hours until we decided that it was time for bed.

As I got off the blanket to change clothes on the Ragnarök, so I could spend my first night with my angel in my arms I could not help but think You know Rinoa Leonheart sounds really nice. She is going to look so beautiful in her wedding dress. I walked back to the blanket after changing into my boxers from my swim trunks to find Rinoa with her head peaking out from under the covers, which I cleverly hid in the bottom of the basket as well, smiling at me. I climbed in to the makeshift bed and put my arm around my fiancée wow I have a fiancée now as she put her head on my chest, she asked "You know Squall, for a trained seed commander, and one of the greatest warriors in the world, you do not pick up on signals very well. I have had to flirt with you all day today before you got the idea that I need you. I think you just like me flirting with you." It did not take long for Rinoa to fall asleep, just before I drifted off to sleep I could not help but wonder. If someone had told me on the day of my graduation that my entire life would be changed by one raven haired angel, I probably would have been angry. Now just a little more than a year later, I am in a sleeping bag, in a field of flowers by a beach, with the most beautiful girl in the world asleep in my arms. I am never going to have to miss out on anything ever again, from this day forth, I will forever be by my angel's side. 

This is a repost of a greatly edited story I wrote a few years back under my old name. I am also currently writing a talent show style fic that I hope to be done in a few weeks. If you liked it, or even if you hated it feel free to leave a review. My email is in my bio if you want to email me.


End file.
